¿Y si?
by Misila
Summary: Sirius no está seguro de por qué nunca le dijo nada. Lo que sabe con absoluta certeza es que sus posibilidades disminuyen conforme pasa el tiempo... hasta desaparecer. Para el reto "Citas Célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Alabanzas a Rowling, yo sólo soy una humilde adoradora.

Este fic participa en el Reto _Citas Célebres_ para el foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. La cita que Venetrix me asignó es la siguiente: "_Ningún amor es más verdadero que aquel que muere sin haber sido revelado_" **Oliver Wendell Holmes**.

* * *

_¿Y si…?_

-Canuuutooo…

El aludido suelta un gruñido en respuesta a la llamada cantarina de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué?-espeta, apartando rápidamente la vista. Sus ojos protestan cuando él les obliga a fijarse en el césped.

-Te gusta McKinnon-dice James, sonriendo divertido.

-No.

Es una mentira manifiesta, claro está. Marlene McKinnon, su compañera de curso, es tan guapa que raro es el chico al que no le gusta (con la excepción de James Potter, pero es que Cornamenta es capaz de arrastrarse si es necesario por conseguir la atención de Lily Evans, lo que le impide darse cuenta de que hay más chicas en el mundo). En opinión de Sirius, sin embargo, Lily no tiene nada que hacer con Marlene. Porque su compañera de curso es preciosa en todos los sentidos: es casi tan alta como Sirius (y eso que Sirius es alto), tiene una melena rubia tan larga que le llega a la cintura y un rostro de facciones suaves, endulzado siempre por una sonrisa que hace que sus ojos azules brillen con luz propia.

A Sirius Black le gusta, por mucho que se lo niegue a James.

No tiene la menor idea de por qué no habla con ella. Siendo como es uno de los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio (honor que comparte con James), sabe con certeza que todas las chicas del colegio se pegan por tener una cita con él. Y, sin embargo, Marlene…

Marlene no es, ni mucho menos, desagradable con él. Ahí está el problema. Siempre que Sirius le pregunta algo, ella responde; siempre que le pide una pluma porque se ha dejado la suya en el dormitorio, se la presta, y no se enfada cuando a él se le olvida devolvérsela hasta la semana siguiente, y siempre la coge de vuelta con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Pero es así con todo el mundo. Sirius no nota el menor cambio entre el trato que la joven le dispensa a él y el que dedica al resto de la población masculina del castillo. Por eso está casi seguro de que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con ella. Y, quizá por ese motivo, no desea en absoluto intentarlo. Además, Marlene tiene fama de haber rechazado a todos los chicos que alguna vez han querido salir con ella (aunque, si fuera Marlene, Sirius ha de admitir que él tampoco hubiera aceptado salir con Colagusano ni harto de vino).

* * *

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que pillamos a unos cuantos.

Sirius entorna los ojos y los aparta de la foto que toda la Orden se echó hace dos semanas en el Cuartel para guardársela en el bolsillo. Habían quedado para celebrar que han descubierto un escondite que los mortífagos de categorías más inferiores utilizan para reunirse. Aunque, como dijo Ojoloco, la mayoría de los que hay ahí son novatos que probablemente no hayan visto en su vida a Voldemort y personas sometidas a la voluntad de los Caballeros de Walpurgis gracias a la maldición imperius, es mejor eso que nada.

Mira a Marlene. Pese a que él se enfadó, gritó e insultó al director de su antiguo colegio para que le colocasen con cualquier otro compañero, sin importarle parecer un niño caprichoso de cinco años, Albus Dumbledore hizo, como siempre, lo que le vino en gana, y tras ignorar sus protestas dictaminó que haría la misión con Marlene McKinnon.

No es que Sirius no quiera estar con ella. Es, simplemente, que no le apetece estar a su lado más de lo necesario. Porque ya sí que está convencido de no tener ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Marlene se casó hace cinco meses. El nombre de su marido no le importa a Sirius; él sólo está seguro de que lo estrangulará cuando lo vea. No sólo por haberse casado con ella (aunque, afortunadamente, Marlene ha decidido conservar su apellido), sino por haberla dejado embarazada. Y ahí entra el segundo motivo de que el hombre no desee estar con ella un segundo más de lo necesario. Bastante tiene con tener que oírla hablar maravillada de los nombres que le pondrá al bebé cuando nazca (evento para el que, si no hay nada que lo impida, se dará en seis meses) y fingir que su expresión de disgusto está sólo relacionada con el hecho de que él cree que su ahijado siempre será más guapo que el hijo de ella.

-Deja de dar saltitos-le ordena, irritado.

Marlene se queda quieta y se entretiene recogiéndose el pelo en una trenza.

La misión que les han asignado no es excesivamente peligrosa. Al menos, tiene pinta de ser sencilla: hacerse pasar por dos mortífagos e infiltrarse en el cuartel que han descubierto para averiguar hasta qué punto saben de los planes de Voldemort. Están a unos cien metros de la entrada del lugar, que tiene una puerta en el suelo por la que se accede a una red de laberintos subterráneos, esperando a que salgan un par de mortífagos para aturdirlos, coger sus pelos y transformarse en ellos durante una hora.

Marlene se sienta bajo un árbol, aburrida. Llevan más de media hora esperando y aún no han tenido suerte. Pese a que la Orden lleva una semana montando guardias en el lugar, los mortífagos no parecen seguir ningún horario para entrar y salir de su escondite, por lo que en ese sentido les toca improvisar. El sol está ya empezando a ponerse.

-Sirius-lo llama ella.

-¿Qué?-replica él, observando intensamente la entrada, como si así fuera a conseguir que los mortífagos salieran antes.

-¿Te gusta el nombre "Alcyone"? Por si es niña.

-¿Te importaría pensar en algo distinto a ese mocoso?-replica Sirius de mal humor, girándose hacia ella. Comprende que ha cometido un error cuando ve que sus ojos azules se han llenado de lágrimas-. Oye, Marlene… no llores… Quería decir… Es que…

-Que no es el momento-suspira ella, recobrándose-. Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-Además, "Alcyone" es horrible-comenta Sirius. Marlene lo fulmina con la mirada-. No puedes negarlo, es más feo que pegarle a un padre.

Se libra de la airada réplica de la mujer, porque en ese momento escuchan un ruido. Descubren a tres mortífagos saliendo de su refugio. _Por fin_.

Marlene se levanta y, escondida con Sirius tras los árboles, saca su varita para apuntarlos. Con gestos, indica que ella aturdirá a los dos que van a la cabeza, y él se encargará del que está unos metros rezagado. Cuando llegan a la altura de los dos jóvenes, los tres mortífagos caen inconscientes bajo tres rayos de luz rojos.

Sirius se encarga de moverlos hasta detrás de los árboles, donde nadie los vea. Cuando les quitan las máscaras plateadas descubren que son dos hombres y una mujer. Sirius suelta un bufido, protestando porque va a perder todo su atractivo elija al que elija, mientras que Marlene suspira aliviada al no tener que cambiarse temporalmente de sexo. Se transforman en dos mortífagos y se ponen su ropa, dejando a los tres atados a un árbol.

-Vaya, qué piernas más secas-comenta Marlene, observando su nuevo cuerpo.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco. Se observa los brazos flacuchos con resignación, repitiéndose que no va a intentar destacar en la misión, sino a pasar desapercibido. No le hace gracia, sin embargo. Toda su vida la ha dedicado a marcar la diferencia, primero en casa, para demostrar que no es como su hermano pequeño, y después en Hogwarts, convirtiéndose en merodeador y animago junto a sus amigos.

Ambos se acercan a la entrada del refugio, intentando caminar con normalidad. Tienen la impresión de que los vigilan multitud de ojos en la oscuridad que se ha hecho al desaparecer el sol. Marlene se muerde el labio constantemente, nerviosa, acariciándose el vientre en el que ahora mismo no lleva ningún bebé. Le han asegurado que la poción multijugos no va a afectar para nada a su hijo, pero ella sigue sin estar tranquila. Sirius, por su parte, suelta gruñidos con desagrado cada vez que la mira y la descubre repitiendo ese gesto. No obstante, una parte de él le dice que desaprovechó su oportunidad, y que eso no es culpa de nadie más que suya.

Llaman a la puerta, justo cuando el pomo, en forma de serpiente, cambia y se convierte en un rostro francamente espantoso.

-_Contraseña_-exige. Sirius tiene la impresión de que no capta el sonido a través de sus oídos, sino directamente lo _nota_ en su cabeza.

-Señor Tenebroso-prueba Marlene con lo primero que se le ocurre. Sirius la mira con los ojos como platos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la puerta se abre. La mujer se ríe al ver la mirada de su compañero de misión-. ¿Qué? Son muy predecibles…

De modo que Sirius y Marlene se introducen en esa especie de cuartel. Bajan las escaleras y miran alrededor. Ante ellos tienen tres pasillos, los tres igual de oscuros, sólo iluminados con antorchas cada veinte metros.

-¿Y si lo echamos a suertes?-murmura Sirius.

-Derecha-decide la joven por él.

* * *

Dos horas y media más tarde, el humor de Sirius no podría ser más distinto a cuando ha entrado con Marlene en el refugio de los mortífagos. Ambos han recuperado ya su aspecto, aunque ésa es la única buena noticia para el hombre. Acaricia el cabello de su compañera cuando la oye sollozar de nuevo.

Los han descubierto. El motivo no podría haber sido más tonto: se han perdido en esa enorme madriguera en la que están escondidos los mortífagos, y la poción multijugos, fiel al reloj, ha dejado de hacer efecto cuando han pasado sesenta minutos exactos. Se han encontrado con un mortífago cuyo nombre y rostro se han borrado de la memoria de Sirius, y a partir de ahí todo se ha vuelto una carrera agónica buscando con desesperación la salida. Afortunadamente, la han encontrado. Desafortunadamente, Marlene está herida.

Los últimos metros que los separaban de la libertad los ha recorrido Sirius con ella prácticamente en brazos. No tiene la más remota idea de cuál puede haber sido la maldición que le han echado, pero Marlene tiene una extraña herida en el costado de la que no sale sangre, sino una sustancia parecida a la pus. Además, la mujer está mareada y no puede tenerse en pie. Sirius ha logrado llegar con ella a la seguridad de los árboles y hacer unos cuantos hechizos para que ni los vean ni los oigan mientras él mismo se recupera un poco.

Marlene está aferrada a él, sollozando suavemente. Por lo poco que ha dicho, Sirius ha comprendido que está preocupada por su bebé. Pese a que él detesta a esa criatura por el mero hecho de ser de Marlene y otra persona distinta a sí mismo, a Sirius le duele ver a la joven tan asustada y preocupada.

-Venga, no llores. No pasa nada, seguro que esa cos… el bebé está bien-afortunadamente, Sirius logra corregirse en el último momento. Marlene no se percata de su metedura de pata. Marlene parece tranquilizarse un poco-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-ella asiente rápidamente.

Sin embargo, cuando Sirius hace lo que le ha sugerido, casi se arrepiente de ello. Porque ver cómo Marlene se abalanza, asustada, sobre su marido y cómo él logra con sólo unas pocas palabras lo que Sirius no ha sido capaz de hacer en media hora es devastador.

-Gracias por traerla-dice él.

Sirius suelta un gruñido como respuesta y se desaparece.

* * *

De haber sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, Sirius Black jamás se hubiese ido de casa de Marlene McKinnon. Aunque eso hubiera implicado aguantar a su marido mimándola; lo hubiera preferido antes que _esto_. Porque ha sido culpa única y exclusivamente de él.

Arruga la carta que le ha dado la fatídica noticia con rabia. No hacia Travers ni el resto de los mortífagos, sino hacia sí mismo.

Los mortífagos no le vieron la cara a él, pero sí a Marlene. Y, con lo conocida que es su familia por todo el mundo mágico, no les resultó muy difícil encontrar su casa. Los han matado a todos: a Marlene, que no pudo defenderse debido a que aún estaba débil, a su marido, al hijo que estaban esperando y a su hermano, que había ido a interesarse por su estado y a ayudar en lo que pudiera. _Todos muertos._

_Marlene está muerta_.

Sirius hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas, pensando en la injusticia del mundo. Algo que él ya conocía, pero que esta vez ha sido a mayor escala de la que creía posible. _Marlene está muerta_.

Está en Godric's Hollow, en casa de James y Lily. Ha ido para ver cómo está Harry y consentirlo un poco, para diversión del padre del niño e indignación de la madre, que opina que va a acabar malcriado, pero, pese a que el bebé está sentado en la alfombra del suelo, con sus brillantes ojos verdes esperando a que su padrino haga salir chispas de colores de su varita para entretenerlo, la noticia ha dejado a Sirius incapaz de pensar en nada bueno, mucho menos en contentar a su ahijado. _Marlene está muerta_.

James entra unos minutos más tarde en el salón, y se queda quieto en la puerta observando la, cuanto menos, extraña escena: su hijo observando expectante a su mejor amigo desde el suelo, y éste mirando al vacío mientras arruga una carta con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta, entre curioso y preocupado. Al no obtener respuesta, se sienta en el sofá. Harry gatea hacia él y se aferra a su pierna.

-Marlene está muerta-explica Sirius en voz baja.

-Joder-es lo primero que se le ocurre a su amigo-. Pero… ¿cómo…?

-Mortífagos-gruñe Sirius con la voz teñida de odio. Entonces suspira-. No debí haberme ido así ayer-murmura-. Pero es que no sabía…

-No es tu culpa-le asegura James-. Han sido los mortífagos, no tú, quienes la han matado.

Sirius no puede aguantar ni un segundo más en compañía de alguien, aunque ese alguien sea la persona que ha estado aguantándolo desde los once años. De modo que se levanta del sofá, sale del salón, de la casa, y se desaparece.

Mira alrededor para ver dónde se ha materializado; no estaba pensando en nada cuando se ha esfumado de la casa de James. Tras unos segundos, reconoce el lugar como la parte menos transitada de Hogsmeade, en las afueras del pueblo. Echa a andar sin rumbo fijo ascendiendo por la falda de una colina pedregosa, sin pensar en nada. Y, cuando entra en una cueva en la que se solía esconder para pensar cuando estaba en Hogwarts, en su mente sólo está ese horroroso sentimiento de _¿Y si…?_

¿Y si él le hubiera dicho la verdad a Marlene al principio? ¿Si le hubiera confesado lo mucho que la quería, que la quiere, aquel soleado día de su sexto curso que James lo sorprendió mirándola? Podría haberle dado calabazas, eso está claro… ¿pero y si no? ¿Y si sus sentimientos hubieran sido correspondidos? ¿Habría podido florecer algo? ¿Marlene hubiera estado esperando un hijo suyo en lugar de perteneciente a ese repelente que tenía por esposo y al que, sin embargo quería?

_Pero Marlene está muerta_.

Ahora, nunca podrá saberlo. Ahora, la única certeza que tiene es que _yo sí la quiero_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando leí la cita fue "Snape". Pero era muy típico, así que fui un pelín más rebuscada. Que no es el Príncipe Mestizo el único con derecho a tener un amor con final triste, digo yo. Además, Sirius mola tropecientas mil veces más (y el que diga lo contrario miente).

Cada vez que leéis y no dejáis un review, Dobby se autocastiga en el cielo de los elfos domésticos. Yo sólo lo comento, pero sin presiones.


End file.
